The Difference Between Wood and Fire
by Wood Elf luver
Summary: The before story of A Random Story. The history between Fire Elves and Wood Elves and a friendship that could last literally forever.
1. Chapter 1

There was something that he just didn't like about those other Elves. They were…different. He couldn't explain it, but he just knew that he didn't like them, almost immediately. He felt that they would destroy his kind, that they would be a different type of Elf that could possibly turn Mirkwood into ruins. He couldn't let that happen.

And yet, here they were, asking for help, pleading for the help of the Mirkwood Elves. Of course, he didn't want to look back, but his immediate hatred for them burned in his eyes as he gazed down on them as they begged for help.

Their kingdom, apparently called Jusaver, the home of the Elves of Fire, was in great peril, with thousands of kingdoms having turned their backs on the tiny kingdom, too busy with their own battles to help the struggling kingdom back to its full potential. Few of the kingdoms had agreed to send help, and now here they were, on their knees, trying to ask for help against the ever darkening shadow that stretched across their land. After all, they couldn't fight it on their own, they had lost too many already.

His son, the prince of Mirkwood, sat beside him on his own tiny throne, and he looked like he was extremely bored. Legolas was only a little over 2000 years, and he just didn't enjoy watching his father handle situations, not using an ounce of patience. He could tell that his father already hated these poor Elves, who were desperately seeking for help. There before them sat three of the Elves from Jusaver, a place that he had never heard of. But just by looking at them, he could see a small fire in their eyes, and they all looked like they could beat up Orcs any time, any day.

But his father didn't relent his stare from them. Nor did he give them any heed, because he honestly didn't care about their problems. He, like them, did have problems with the shadow himself, and couldn't risk sending any of his people to this kingdom of Jusaver. Finally, in the middle of the second one's sentence, he interrupted, "I have heard enough, thank you. When you came here, did you notice the poor state of my kingdom already? The emptiness in my people's eyes? We are in this war against the shadow, too, you know, and we cannot afford to help any other kingdoms. I am dreadfully sorry, but I must turn down your request."

Legolas just sighed. When would his father learn that life wasn't just about being able to afford to do things? The first Elf stood, followed by the second and third, and the fire in his eyes suddenly ignited into a full blown blaze that Legolas swore could've melted through iron. "You'll regret this decision, Your Majesty. We WILL be back." As they left, Legolas just managed to spot a fourth Elf leaving with them that he hadn't noticed before. She had been hiding in the shadows for a reason, not really wanting to be under the powerful Lord of Mirkwood.

She glanced back one more time to look at the prince, who she thought looked just like a prince should. She couldn't help but smile when he waved, and then his father caught his hand to keep him from waving. But since Legolas was stubborn, he pulled away, and Legolas turned back and smiled at her one last time before she went through the giant doors. Then, the doors closed behind her, she thought for the last time. But she didn't know that she would be back again, very shortly, with a new mission.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Ok, I know that I said I would never make any mary sues, but trust me, this isn't one, I promise. I just wanted to make the history between Wood Elves and Fire Elves clear so that A Random Story might make a little more sense to readers out there.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, not a mary sue. And I don't own Legolas. Just saying. Or any other LOTR characters for that matter. But I do own the Fire Elves. Because I made them up. Ok, here is the next chapter! :)

WELWELWELWELWEL

She sat around the small circle of Fire Elves, who were having an angry discussion about what they were going to do about their situation. She didn't want to intervene, mainly because if she did, everyone would start looking to her for advice, advice that she couldn't give. So she just kept her thoughts to herself, not really caring. She thought back to the prince of Mirkwood that she had seen on the throne. He didn't seem as intimidating as the King, who had not even listened to a word her people had to say.

She cared about her kingdom, and what happened in it. Just, she knew that even with Mirkwood's help, they could never destroy the shadow that had been gathering near their small land, no matter how many soldiers. Yes, many had died, but she could reason with King Thranduil's arguments. After all, Mirkwood did have a strange air to it, as if everyone was tense. The soldiers, when they had arrived, had almost refused to let them go through the gates to speak to their King.

As she was lost in her thought, a soldier looked at her, and nudged her softly. She looked up and smiled. It was her old friend, Silenco, who she had known for she thought her whole life. Together, they looked around at the arguing adults, and he sighed, giving her a weak smile. "We aren't going to get anywhere with them arguing over what to do, but they have a point. We can't just stand here and do nothing to help our kingdom." She nodded, though she didn't say anything.

She was once again thinking about the prince, who had put her at ease a tiny bit when he had politely smiled and waved, even when his father had tried to stop him. She scolded herself for not getting a chance to smile back, or even wave back. He probably thought she was a stuck up snob now, but she didn't want him to think that. There was something about him that sent her mind reeling. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she saw him, and when she did again, she would get another chance to maybe become his friend, or more than that.

Silenco saw the girl looking far away at the kingdom that they had just left, and sighed. She used to be able to joke around, and stick up for her people. She never liked being addressed as a princess, but as her own name: Deliarna. As the bickering lowered to a minimum, both stared at the dim forest from which they had just left, both wondering if they would ever return.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Just so you know, NOT a mary sue. She just wants to be his friend. And yes, this is the Deliarna from A Random Story, not another Deliarna, and yes, she used to be a different type of person. You'll see. Just keep reading to find out what I'm trying to point out to you here, k? TTYL! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chappie! Sorry if you think I keep updating all of my stories way too soon and not giving you time to read them. ;) I just like to add to the already going stories a lot, and not leave my readers hanging! Hence, read.

WELWELWELWELWEL

**2 months later**

Jusaver was in ruins. Bodies lay around, and the remaining Elves left were packing to leave the destroyed kingdom. Many had given their lives to protect the area surrounding the kingdom, but to no avail, and now there were less than when they had started. Meanwhile, in the conference room, there was an argument...or rather, a riot, going on. The only one left of the royal family was Princess Deliarna, who was still but a child to the older and wiser Fire Elves in the room. She sat at the end of the table at the point, looking around nervously at the bickering members of the coucil that she had been forced to call.

Suddenly, one of the council members, Hunoru, if she remembered correctly, spoke up. "That Mirkwood King didn't even attempt to listen to us, and now his kingdom is wealthier than ever! I say that we get our surrounding kingdoms, who are also being engulfed by the shadow, to rally with us against the kingom of Mirkwood!" Shouts of agreement met his words, and everyone had already started to like the idea. But then, Deliarna stood, hands shaking slightly, trying not to be embarrassed by what she was about to say.

"Coucil of Jusaver, I thought my naneth(mother) had taught you how to behave yourselves by now!" A couple of snickers from the guards near the door came, but were quickly silenced when Deliarna looked to them. Out of all of the Elves in the room, Deliarna's eyes glowed with a burning rage that only stoked itself when she meant what she said. But she didn't even know that she had this important trait over the coucil, she just stood and tried not to shrink back into herself like she did when her mother had called this type of meeting. She swallowed, and tried to continue.

"Now that I finally have gotten you immature babies to stop whining about this situation, we need to try to figure out what to do next. We don't attack Mirkwood! No, because then, Mirkwood already has more supplies than us, more weapons, and it would be wrong to fight against a potential ally." Hunoru stood once again, managing to squeak out under the princess's powerful stare, "But how do we know if they want to be our ally? Why not get them out of the way and take their supplies, that way we can have a new kingdom that isn't about to fall into ruins?"

Before Deliarna could say another word, another council member popped up, finally pushing down his shame. "Yeah, what he said! If we don't move on now, our whole kingdom, our whole KIND, will fall into extinction, just like the Water Elves had long ago whenever King Illiand led us to victory against them. Are we really going to let our kingdom fall, after all your father has done to make this place a better one?"

Now everyone was standing again, all staring at Deliarna, who shrunk back into the shadows again, too scared to speak her own mind. She finally gained her bearings, but it was too late. Already the council was marching out the door, gathering any soldiers able to fight with them. Deliarna wanted to stop them, wanted to tell them to turn back...but who would listen to her? She was, besides, hardly older than an Elfling. She knew she had to do something.

She went to her ada's(father's) study, looking at all the letters that had been sent to and from other kingdoms, until she found the right one, bringing it with her to the library. She found a quill and a bottle of ink, and sat down, starting to write a letter that would change the fate of both kingdoms together.

_Dear Prince Legolas of Mirkwood_

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Ok...how was THAT? I thought I did pretty darn good. But that's me. Tell me what you think by reviewing your thoughts to this story. TTYL! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Math homework and school, that's my excuse. It's not much of one, but, it is for most kids my age, so...just read the new chappie! :)

WELWELWELWELWEL

It was before the sun even decided to rise that some might say they saw a flash of blonde dash by their window, going by so fast that it was just a blur. But to Legolas Thranduilion, this was just another ordinary day for him. He would sneak out of his palace bedroom window, bow and quiver strapped to his back carefully, and race to the archery range, where he would practice until breakfast. No one else saw him progressing, even though he was already the best archer many of the Mirkwood warriors had ever seen.

Today, he found himself again at the range, only a little longer than usual. He ended up having a small audience of Elflings watching him, and he showed off his spectacular moves, and would smile when he heard them gasp when he did a nearly-impossible move. He was just retreaving his arrows when a messenger came running out of nowhere.

"Prince Legolas...there's a letter...from somewhere called...Jusaver!" The Elf managed to say through gasping to get air from his long run to find his prince. Legolas smiled, and nodded his thanks, before opening the letter. He had to read the letter three times before he actually reacted:

_Dear Prince Legolas of Mirkwood,_

_This is an urgent message from Jusaver. There are no time for introductions, though I will say I was there that day when a few of my people came to your kingdom, seeking help from your father. Jusaver is now in ruins, and the citizens are rallying together other soldiers from our neighboring kingdoms to attack Mirkwood as we speak! I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me. I will explain more as soon as I reach your kingdom, which I am practically running to right at this minute. On the day after you get this, meet me at the gates, where I can explain more of the situation and what is happening. _

_Stay safe,_

_Deliarna, Princess of Jusaver_

Legolas looked up, confused, but worried. If this person was telling the truth, right now, there was a kingdom getting ready to invade Mirkwood. But once he read it one last time, he sighed, knowing that he would have to meet this princess of Jusaver for more information. Until then, he had no other choice but to think about the letter. So, he went to his room, and sat down on his bed, waiting for the day to trickle on by so that the next day he could meet with princess Deliarna.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: I'd watch Legolas shoot his arrows too! I'm betting that I would pay for first row tickets just to see his skills in person. Too bad that he's just in the imagination of Tolkien, though. But, a girl can dream, am I right? Hope you liked this chappie, and a new one will follow soon. Until then, TTYL! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Just so you know, if I don't update this for a week, blame the government, alright? Alright, not the government, but they are the ones that basically force kids to go to school. Except for parents, so you can blame parents instead. Now, onward with the reading!

WELWELWELWELWEL

She stood at the gates, foot tapping, arms crossed, and glaring at the guards who wouldn't even let her inside of the palace on important duty. Her gaze burned into them alright, but they tried their best to avoid the piercing glare that she sent towards them. Suddenly, someone down on the other side of the gate started speaking to them, as if reasoning with them. Every now and then the guards would look at her, and finally, they were defeated by whoever was on the other side. They opened the gates, and Deliarna slipped in, before they could change their minds.

Deliarna almost rammed into the blonde standing before her, a note in his hand. He wasn't paying very much attention anyway, for he was again reading the note, as if for the seventeenth time. Suddenly, he lifted up his eyes, and he put the note away in his pocket. Then, he held out his hand for her to shake. "I am prince Legolas of Mirkwood, but you can just call me Legolas."

Deliarna blushed slightly at the formal greeting the other had given, as if he met new people every day. "Hi, I'm princess Deliarna of Jusaver, but you can just call me Deliarna." Legolas nodded, and they shook hands. Deliarna felt awkward doing this, but didn't say anything, for the other acted like this was completely normal.

Suddenly, the prince turned on his heel, saying, "Come, we will find someplace to talk about this matter in private. We don't want anyone to overhear and start panicking," he said the last part in her ear, only audible since she was standing next to him.

She was led into the palace, though the palace guards gave her weird looks as their prince led her away. Deliarna was amazed by all the unique designs within the palace walls, ones that she hadn't gotten to see on her trip here just months ago. Finally, he led her into a room, bigger than most in the palace. The room was surprisingly empty except for a bed, wardrobe, and another door that must've led to a bathroom.

Legolas let her in first, before closing the door, and, just in case, locking it. He didn't want his father barging in on him when he was with somebody that he didn't know in the least. How embarrassing would THAT be? Then, he flopped down on the bed, not caring to use his graceful, elegant movement in the privacy of his own room.

Deliarna didnt' know what to do, so she sat on the stone floor. Legolas looked at her, with those eyes so penetratingly ice blue that Deliarna knew in time, they could burn out the fire in her own. Then, Legolas smirked. "What are you doing on the floor? Get up here," he said, and Deliarna scrambled up and sat on the bed next to Legolas, eyes downcast in embarrassment.

Legolas stood up, and he started to pace around his room. "I thought about your message all last night, while waiting for you to come. So, how did this...riot, start anyway?" Deliarna fidgeted when she felt his gaze on him. "We had called a council meeting, and they all started talking about how you guys didn't help us in our time of need, and that that was why are kingdom lay in ruins at the moment, and so it was all of Mirkwood's fault. I tried to stop them, but I don't exactly have the will of my mother, the Queen. But I'm the only one left of my family now, all taken by the shadow."

She finished this last part with a despairing tone, and Legolas almost felt his heart break in two. Sure, he had lost most of his family, but he didn't have to handle the loss on his own, for his father still reigned over the kingdom. To have to try to run a kingdom at such a small age... "I am deeply sorry for your loss. I myself know what it's like to lose loved ones to the darkness that seems to surround the lands."

He had stopped pacing, she noticed, and was looking down at the floor, as if sudden memories were returning. Then, he met her gaze, and she almost fell back with shock. Those eyes showed much heartache, sorrow, and fear, along with tragedy, and a burning hatred for the shadow. She wondered what had happened to make those things show in his lovely blue eyes?

Legolas finally ripped his gaze from hers. He didn't want to tell her his sob story. What happened in the past stays in the past, he thought sadly to himself, and started once again pacing, as though he hadn't even noticed he'd stopped in the first place.

Deliarna felt saddened by this, wanting to know what exactly had happened. But she could definitely understand not wanting to talk about grief, for there would be so much to talk about, and they had so little time. So, she allowed him to continue.

Legolas heard running footsteps out in the hall, coming straight for his room. He had a feeling that he knew who was coming, and he needed to hide the princess of Jusaver before this person saw her himself. "Deliarna, you need to hide. I hear my father out in the halls, getting ready to come in here." He was glad he had locked the door, which would give them an advantage.

Deliarna understood and looked frantically around for somewhere to hide. Legolas pointed and whispered, "In the bathroom," before turning to the door. Deliarna rushed into the bathroom, and silently closed the door behind her. As soon as he door shut, she heard the bedroom door open.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Yes, I know, I'm evil. You don't have to tell me twice. Sooo, what do you think's gonna happen? I guess you'll find out next week, when I update again. Hehehehe, until then, TTYL! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I think I left you hanging long enough. I just wanted to see how many people would view inbetween this time. Guess that I just need to make this chappie a little better! Read on my peeps!

WELWELWELWELWEL

"Legolas, the guards told me that someone came to the gates, and you let them in without this person telling the guards their identity. Is this true?"

Thranduil gave his son an inquiring stare, which he always gave to anyone who he knew was keeping something important from him. His son shook his head, but didn't look him in the eyes. Thranduil thought this odd, and squinted his eyes.

"Legolas, what are you hiding from me?"

Deliarna leaned up against the bathroom door, not breathing for fear that the King of Mirkwood and his sharp Elven hearing would hear the extra sound. If the King found out about her, then surely this conversation would take a turn for the worst, and she wanted to remain anonymous.

Legolas shuffled his feet, finally making eye contact with his father. Legolas put on a fake smile, preparing to tell a lie to his father.

"Nothing, ada(father), I just have a lot on my mind lately. There was someone that came to the gates, but it was merely a traveler, a resident of Mirkwood that I am friends with. I told the guards this, and they must have been too suspicous, and they told you. I promise next time I will tell you if this happens again."

He's a good liar, thought Deliarna, I hope that his father believes what his son is telling him.

Thranduil gazed thoughtfully at his son, who stared back, not wanting to avert his eyes for fear that his father would think he was lying. Which, he was, but Thranduil didn't have to know that. At least he wasn't technically lying. Deliarna WAS a traveler, and he was KIND OF friends with her, although she wasn't a resident of Mirkwood. He held his breath, hoping that his father would be satisfied with his answer.

Finally, Thranduil sighed.

"I have no reason to believe the guards over you, ion nin(my son), but do tell me next time you let someone in the gates and I have no notice of it."

"I will, ada."

With that, Thranduil gave one final nod of consent, and left the room swiftly, leaving the air tense behind him. Legolas walked over and quietly closed the door and locked it once again, then leaned up against it with a sigh of relief.

"Deliarna, you can come out now. He believed me."

Deliarna silently opened the door, looking more relieved than Legolas that Thranduil had left without question, having not wanted to be under the intense stare of the King. She herself knew what it was like to have a King as a father, though, and looked to Legolas, who looked a little guilty at the lie he had just told. She was sure that he had never lied to his father before, and that he had just told a lie and his father had trusted that he told the truth must have made him feel pretty bad.

"Hey, don't feel guilty. We have no time for that! My people will be here in the matter of a few days, and your father won't get mad at your lie if you help to save your kingdom from complete destruction!"

This was the first time the strange princess had spoken without her shyness getting in the way, and Legolas smiled at her openness, glad that they were finally becoming friends. She was right, of course, they had more important things to worry about than the lie he had just told his father, and he sighed.

"You're right, we should get back on topic. So...where do we start at?"

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Hope you liked that chapter! I'm getting better at typing, I think. I can type faster now, for some reason. I love typing more than ever right now, its helped me so much to get these chapters done! Well, that was an okay chapter I guess. Pretty tense for a while! Well, read, review, and TTYL! :)


End file.
